Love at High Seas
by Lemurian-Girl
Summary: Jenna and Mia both like Isaac. Will Jenna be the lucky one? Will Mia actually fall for Garet? Will we ever know why Kraden was stuck in a tree? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Goldensun or any of its characters. If I did, there would be no such MiaxIsaac deal. (MiaxIsaac fans glare) Don't hurt me. (I cower.)

Note: This is an revised edition. There will be no chats with muses before or after anymore. For those kinds of updates, check my user lookup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole group was in silence when they first reached open ocean. Felix was steering the ship, accompanied by Piers, Kraden had already issued a disagreement between him and Mia about her hair color, (his favorite thing to talk with Piers about when he wasn't discussing Piers' age.), Ivan was staring thoughtfully into the ocean, Jenna and Sheba were above deck, chatting quietly, and Isaac and Garet were standing around idly doing absolutely nothing. Isaac kept looking up at Jenna, casually leaning against the rail. It had been a long time since he had talked to her, and before they joined up, he was constantly worried about her. At least it was good to see her safe.

The sound of Garet's grumbling stomach disrupted Isaac's thoughts.

"Hey, I'm starving," he said. "I'm going below to find some food. You want to come?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Isaac said. He decided now that Garet's gone he would go to up to see Jenna. No offense to Garet, but he didn't want him tagging along at his first chance to talk to Jenna. When Garet disappeared, Isaac walked over to the ladder, and climbed it. "Hey guys," he said to Jenna and Sheba. Sheba giggled then said,

"I'll leave you two alone," and giggled again before climbing back down the ladder. Jenna blushed a little, and looked down at the deck below.

"It's been a long time," Isaac said after the first few awkward moments of silence.

"Yeah," Jenna said quietly. A few more seconds went by.

"So, um, how you been?" Isaac was desperate for conversation.

"Good, I'm, good," Jenna found herself mumbling. After all this time of wishing she could've talked to Isaac at least once, now she found her tongue tied, and she was suddenly too shy to say much. Silence issued.

"MY HAIR IS NOT A FREAK COLOR!!!" Mia's voice broke the silence. This made Jenna and Isaac both laugh. It actually felt good to Isaac, and it seemed to cut some of the tension between them.

"Boy, Kraden sure doesn't know how to make a good first impression," Isaac said.

"Nope," Jenna said. "You should've seen him when we first met Felix again. He babbling on about how he should cut his hair. Felix was so irritated that he was about to cut Kraden's head off."

"Would've done us all a favor," Isaac said. Jenna gave a small laugh, but soon the eerie silence settled between them once more.

"Hey, um, so where's Garet?" Jenna asked. She really didn't care much about him, but she was also desperate to talk about something.

"He went down to look for food," Isaac said.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Knowing Garet, he probably went into the Fud Puntri, thinking it was Food Pantry spelled wrong," After seeing Isaac's confused face, she added, "That's Lemurian for Useless Stuff Closet. Kraden got stuck under a huge stack of useless junk when we first boarded the ship looking for an apple. It's way on the bottom of the ship, so no one can hear the crash." Isaac was still confused. Then without warning, Jenna yelled, "FUD PUNTRI!"

"FUD PUNTRI!" Sheba and Felix screamed at the same time.

"F-f-f-fud pan- I mean Pun-tri," Kraden stuttered taking his own sweet time.

"Eh, what? OH DARN! Not again, I have to clean the mess for the fortieth time!" Piers cried. "Who ever opened it this time will have to pay."

"Who ever yells Fud Puntri last has to clean up the fallen items," Jenna explained to an even more baffled Isaac, while giggling at Piers misfortune.

"Oh, so it's happened more than once?" Isaac asked.

"Kraden is very forgetful," Jenna said. Isaac chuckled.

"Only Kraden," He said. "And Garet," he added after a second of thought.

They never reached their destination that night; so, they put the anchor down for the night. (This means there was a very confused gamer who thought that something was wrong with his game because a random cut-scene came up about Fud Puntries, and he decided to save his game, and turn the Gameboy off to play when it wouldn't be acting so weird.)

The stars were twinkling above. It had been a long and exhausting day, but Jenna wasn't really tired. She took a walk around the deck to sort through the zillion things running through her mind.

"So, what did you and Isaac talk about?" Jenna turned around to see Sheba's expecting face.

"That's none of your business," Jenna said. She didn't want to admit to her that their conversation was pretty much strained talk.

"Oh come on," Sheba begged. "I'm not the only one who wants to know! Felix said you looked pretty distant after talking to him, and wanted to know if Isaac hurt you in anyway so he can beat him up..."

"What?" Jenna exclaimed. "That doesn't sound like my brother." Sheba shrugged.

"He said Isaac and him weren't exactly on good terms yet." Then she continued. "Piers wanted to know what you see in quote, 'that stupid blond kid', end quote, anyways."

"Well, we just talked about...stuff," Jenna answered, while wondering why Piers would care about that kind of thing in the first place. The only possible answer make her shudder.

"Oh come on, there has to be something juicier than that." Sheba cried, starting to get a little impatient. "Garet's paying me for this info. Oh and by the way, he fed me a little piece of Information about Isaac you might want to know."

"What?"

"He said that Isaac has been worrying his butt off about you," Sheba said triumphantly. "Ivan confirmed it, and Mia came over with a very jealous look on her face." Sheba winked. "Looks like you have a little bit of competition. Well, good night." Sheba patted Jenna on the back, and walked away, leaving Jenna to ponder all these facts in her head, in sudden silence and lonesomeness.


	2. Rough Seas and Betting

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. Well, DUH!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, dark clouds filled the skies, and the seas were pretty rough, but they sailed on anyways. Most of them, excluding Piers and Felix, ran under the deck to avoid being thrown over. The ship rocked constantly, and everything was thrown about the cabins. To avoid crashing into everyone (and everything) , Jenna snuck down to a different room. She needed to be alone anyways. After Sheba clearly pointed out Mia flirting with Isaac that morning, she had an odd feeling in her stomach.

"MONSTER!!" Piers called down from the deck. Jenna heard everyone rushing into the open deck to battle it, but Jenna stayed where she was. They could battle a stupid sea creature on their own.

"Jen?" A voice ventured down to where she was sitting. Jenna looked around and saw Isaac coming towards her. "Are you ok?"

"Isaac, don't they need your help above?" Jenna asked, even though she knew she should be up there as well. Isaac smiled.

"Nah, it's only a couple of squids, I'm sure six experienced adepts can handle that," He said. Then he repeated, "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel very good, that's all," Jenna said meekly. It was odd how all of a sudden she felt her stomach do back flips when around Isaac. He put his hand on her forehead; this made her blush.

"Well, you don't have a fever," Isaac said, taking his hand off. "But do look flushed.

"Since when did you become a doctor," Jenna said in a weak attempt at humor.

"Well, if you want a more professional opinion, you could always talk to Mia about what's wrong," Isaac said smiling, but with worry in his eyes.

"Nah, it's not that bad," She said. "I'll survive."

The feeling was so odd to Isaac. Although Jenna insisted she was fine, Isaac was still worried about her. It wasn't exactly like before when her life could've been threatened, but somehow different. He looked down at her into her eyes. Though they were a plain brown color, but he had always though Jenna had pretty eyes...

"Um, Isaac," Jenna's voice brought him back to reality, but before another word could be said, a huge slam threw them around the tiny room.

"Jenna!" Isaac exclaimed when he stood up. His head was pounding, and he felt a little dizzy, but for some reason, he wanted to make sure Jenna was okay first.

"Isaac," She moaned.

"Are you ok?" It seemed to be the Question of the day.

"That chair flew into me." Isaac held on to the wall to steady himself, and once he wasn't seeing double any longer, he spotted Jenna on the floor amidst the ruins of a chair.

"Are you badly hurt?" Isaac asked in a concerned voice.

"My head is killing me, and I have a few splinters, but nothing too serious," She said. She tried to stand, but the ship continued to shake, and her attempts were useless. Isaac slowly made his way over, and helped her up. She used his arms to balance herself.

'Wow, I never thought Isaac was so buff," Jenna thought to herself, and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jenna replied. Isaac looked into her eyes again, and she blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked in a playful manner.

"No reason," he replied.

"Isaac! Jenna! You won't believe what-"A completely soaked Garet ran into the room, and Isaac and Jenna turned to face him. A sly smile came over his face. "Oh, maybe I should leave you two alone." Jenna blushed an even deeper red.

"Um, that's ok," Isaac answered, not sure how to react. He and Jenna hadn't been doing anything, but it was still embarrassing to have his friend think that. "What were you going to tell us?"

"If you insist," Garet grinned. "Well, this major wave hit the ship, and after it all, calmed down, we couldn't find Kraden anywhere. We think he fell off!"

"What did I do now?" Kraden come out from a random door. "And what hit the ship. I was sitting on the toilet, minding my own business, when B-b-bam! I was thrown all about." Jenna crinkled her nose, not wanting to imagine what it was like, which made Isaac laughed, but Garet was upset for some reason.

"False Alarm!" He called up.

"False Alarm?" Ivan's voice drifted down questionably. "What do you mean?"

"Kraden's alive!" He shouted, and groans were heard.

"T-tell them that they might need to tidy up the bathroom," Kraden said.

"GET PIERS DOWN HERE TOO!" Garet yelled. He rolled his eyes and walked back the floor above.

"Well, I'll be down here if anyone needs me," Kraden told Isaac and Jenna after Garet left, and he exited into another random door. Isaac and Jenna looked at each other, then walked back up. They were greeted on the stairs by Piers.

"Oh, hi Jenna," He said with a smile, then turned to Isaac coldly, "Hello Isaac." Then he retreated downwards.

"What's his problem," Isaac asked.

"I dunno," Jenna mumbled, but Sheba's words echoed in her head. 'Piers wants to know what you see in that, quote, dumb blond boy, end quote, anyways.'

Meanwhile upstairs

"Guess who I found in each other's arms right now," Garet told Ivan when he went back up.

"Who?" Ivan asked.

"Isaac and Jenna," Garet said, with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Ivan exclaimed.

"What were they doing?" Sheba asked, butting into the conversation.

"I don't know for sure, but it sounded like they were flirting with each other," Garet said.

"I don't know, but I think Mia has gotten a pretty big hold on him," Ivan said.

"Well, Jenna has been obsessing over Isaac ever since I've met her," Sheba cried out.

"Sssh," Ivan whispered, not wanting them to hear what they were saying. They had just come up from the stairs, but they didn't seem to hear. They all looked up, and then continued their conversation.

"See? They're barely talking to each other," Ivan pointed out, but Garet shook his head.

"Ivan, Isaac's had a crush on Jenna ever since the big storm," Garet said.

"I have an idea, why don't we bet on it?" Sheba challenged Ivan. She threw a few gold coins on the table. "I'll say Jenna, you say Mia."

"Count me in," Ivan said with a glint in his eye. He dug through his pockets and took out some shiny coins of his own.

"Jenna," Garet put in the largest amount of coins there.

"Are betting on who Isaac will get together with," Mia hissed coming over. She didn't want to draw attention to the group either, but Isaac and Jenna were already looking over to see what was going on.

"Yeah, you wanna bet?" Garet said coolly.

"No way," but there was a look on her face that was a mixture of hurt and confusement. She walked away in a huff.

"Ssssh, Isaac's coming over," Ivan warned, and they scooped up the bet money in a bag, and hid it under the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on," Isaac asked when he reached them.

"Oh nothing, just getting to know the guys," Sheba gave a sugary sweet smile. Piers came up again, and Mia pulled him a side for a moment.

"Oh, Isaac, can I see you for a moment?" Mia called out when she released Piers.

"Sure," Isaac went over to her. Piers came and put a large amount of coins on the table.

"Mia for me," He said. Then after a second he added. "And Miss I-don't-wanna-admit-I'm-betting-on-myself over there also donated.

"Excellent," Garet's eyes lit up when he saw it. It all went in the bag. They watched Jenna wander over to Isaac and Mia.

"Excellent," Garet said, hoping for a catfight.

"JENNA!!!" Felix called suddenly.

"Darn!" Garet grumbled.

"JENNA!!!" Felix screamed from the deck again. "JENNA COME HERE!!" Jenna stood up and walked out. What could Felix possibly want from her?

Outside, the wild had grown wilder, and the deck was slippery. The skies were as dark as midnight even though it was only mid-afternoon. She slowly made her way to Felix, who was steering the ship.

"What did you want me for?" She asked when she reached him.

"Piers seems like he's busy, and I need someone out here with me," another wave hit the deck, and Jenna lost her balance for a moment, but Felix let go of the rudder for a second to catch her. "Watch out," He warned, then continued, "Besides I need to talk to you."

"About what," Jenna asked.

"Make yourself comfy first of all, because we'll be here a while," Felix said with a smirk. "So, what's this relationship between you and Isaac?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Brother Knows All

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GOLDENSUN!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna stood there for a second, holding on to the rail for her dear, not believing what Felix just asked her. "What?!"

"I want to know about the cozy relationship between you and Isaac," Felix restated.

"Felix!" Jenna cried out. "There is absolutely nothing going on between Isaac and me."

"Oh, come on Jen, brother knows all," He taunted.

"Oh brother knows all? Well, while we're at it, why don't we go into all sister knows, eh?" Jenna challenged.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean," Felix said, trying to look dignified. Jenna giggled at the sight. "Besides this isn't about me and all the girls-"

"Seven of them, according to my count," she interrupted.

"I've had my eye on," Felix continued, ignoring Jenna. "But this is about you and Isaac, so spill it."

"I told you there is nothing going on!" Jenna claimed. "W-we're just-"

"Friends?"

"Yeah friends," Jenna said. "Where'd you get the idea we were more?" Felix sighed.

"Jenna, I know you only too well," Felix said. "Sure, I disappeared for three years, but you really haven't changed much. You're as stubborn as heck, and you're not afraid to speak your mind, most of the time, but around Isaac, you're so...how do I put this, sweet and quiet."

"What do you mean by that?" Jenna asked.

"I'll let you use your imagination," Felix simply replied. "I also see the way he stares at you, and not just when he's talking to you either." Rain started to pour down, and the wind whipped harshly around her. It was starting to become harder and harder to keep her balance.

"If I liked Isaac, I would be a little more open about it, like Mia," Jenna said. "Don't you think?"

"Not really," Felix's voice started to be muffled by the onslaught of rain. "You see Jenna, although you like to voice your opinions on many matters, I've noticed that when it comes to your own personal feelings, you aren't exactly an open book. I know Sheba picked some of it up, but that was probably due to her own resources." In a way Felix was right; although Jenna once admitted that her and Isaac were close friends, Sheba had discovered the rest on her own. "And my third piece of evidence is that on the first night we joined up with Isaac, I heard him mutter ever so softly your name in his sleep. That kind of proved something was up, since you did have that talk and all."

"We really didn't talk about anything there," Jenna insisted, her face growing hot even though the cold pouring rain had soaked her to the bone.

"What about earlier when you both didn't come up to help fight," Felix pointed out.

"It was a squid," Jenna said. "It's not like you needed us. Besides, he was only making sure I was ok."

"Of course he was," Felix said, but he was smiling since he had so obviously won the battle.

"Well, he already has Mia so why would he want me?" Jenna suddenly heard herself blurt out.

"Do I sense a bit of jealously?" Felix asked.

"Me, jealous? No way," but tears started to fill her eyes anyways. Maybe that was why she was feeling so weird inside. It was a feeling unlike any other; something she had never experienced before. It was a good thing it was too dark for Felix to see her.

"Because if Isaac ever does anything to hurt you, I will kill him in the most brutal way possible," He stated bluntly.

"Felix!" Jenna tried to yell at him, but it came out as a wrenched sob. Why was she feeling this way?

"Come on, Jen, he really doesn't like Mia that much," Felix tried to comfort her now. He patted her on the back in a comforting way, but Jenna tore away.

"Who would ever want me over Mia!" Jenna couldn't believe what she was saying. It was always nagging at the back of her mind, but she never actually said it before. "She's so pretty, talented, sweet, yet witty!"

"Do you want me to kill him now?" Felix asked.

"No!" Jenna said, trying to calm down. She wiped the tears away and hoped that the rain would hide them sufficiently. "Will you excuse me? I'm not feeling well again."

"Of course, Jen," Felix said. "And will you tell Piers to get his lazy butt out here?" Jenna nodded, then ran inside. Sudden warmth greeted her as well as the blinding effect of sudden lights.

"Piers, Felix needs you outside," Jenna told him. She decided to go down to her cabins below, but she stopped for a second when out of the corner of her eye she saw Isaac talking to Mia. She continued her way at a calm pace that startled her. 'Leave it to Felix to make me feel like a mess.' She thought to herself. She entered her room slowly, locked the door, and then flung herself on her bed. Too bad she forgot that she shared a cabin with Sheba and Mia, and that she didn't noticed Sheba on her "bed".

"Hey Jenna, what's wrong?" Sheba asked coming over.

"Huh what?!" Jenna jerked her head up suddenly. "Oh hi Sheba. Nothing, I just don't feel good."

"Ok, what did Felix do to you?" Sheba asked in an exasperated tone.

"Had to talk to me about Isaac," She muttered.

"What did he say?" Sheba asked, horrified, (but not surprised) by what topic he chose. (brothers just aren't supposed to talk about those things.)

"He brought up a bunch of stuff about how we are, or should be together, how he'll hurt Isaac if Isaac hurts me, and he made me realize..." Jenna buried her head in her pillow. "He made me realize some stuff about Isaac that, well, I've never felt before, and frankly I don't know what they all mean."

"Well, I can feed you two interesting facts that might help you," Sheba said.

"What?" Jenna asked, thinking it would take a miracle to help her.

"First of all, Garet said Isaac has had a crush on you since the big storm," Sheba started. "And secondly, Ivan something like Isaac was quite taken by Mia or something like that. Couldn't remember exact words."

"So that's what you were doing earlier," Jenna exclaimed.

"Lets just say if you ever need a spy, I'm your person," Sheba said proudly.

"How are those supposed to help me anyways?" Jenna asked hopelessly.

"What Garet said means that you have a head start on Isaac," Sheba explained. "You've known for years longer than Mia, and you've shared many of your worst and best moments with him. That's a definite plus. Second, since I know you are jealous of Mia and you think Isaac will pick her above all else, you have to be a little more open about it all."

"Geez, you're starting to sound like Felix," Jenna said.

"Well, Mia does flirt in a way that everyone knows it," Sheba pointed out. "You don't have to be as subtle, but you need to be less shy around him."

"You try doing that when your stomach is full of butterflies, and you can barely talk," Jenna said, but she had calmed down a lot. Suddenly, the doorknob started to jiggle, and Mia pounded on the door.

"Hey guys! Can you let me in?" Mia called.

"Oh sorry," Sheba unlocked the door. "Jenna isn't feeling well, and she needs some rest."

"Jenna, do you need me to cast Ply or something?" Mia asked, concerned. Jenna was about to say no, but she changed her mind. Ply was pretty calming, and she need to take her mind off of Isaac.

"Well, my head still hurts a little from earlier," Jenna said, quietly; so, Mia cast ply.

"Better?"

"Yeah thanks," Jenna mumbled. "I think I need some sleep though."

"Ok, we'll be quiet." Mia said. As surprising as she found it, Jenna actually started to feel her eyelids droop, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Stargazing

Disclaimer: I do not own Goldensun. Do I really hafta say it again next chapter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna's eyes fluttered open. 'What time is it? How long have I slept?' She thought to her self. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she hadn't eaten since yesterday, and she was starving. With a groan, she pushed herself up and out of bed. Mia and Sheba weren't in the cabin any longer, but they had the courtesy to blow out the lamps before they left.

Jenna stumbled into the hall, and blinked in the bright light. She then continued to stumble down the hall and up the stairs.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up," Piers exclaimed when he saw her.

"Are you feeling better, Jen?" Isaac asked. She did her best to smile at him.

"Yeah, thanks," She said. They were already eating, and everyone except Piers were sitting on the floor. There were only two chairs, hard wooden ones, and Piers usually was the only one to sit on them during meals. (Something about being the almighty captain).

"Hey Jen," Jenna cringed a little when she heard Piers say that. He probably picked it up from Felix, but usually only Felix and Isaac called her that, and maybe Garet when he was teasing her. "Do you want to sit in the other chair? After all, you are sick."

"No thanks, I'll sit on the floor," She looked around and spotted Sheba sitting next to Mia who was sitting across from Isaac. She had a feeling Sheba picked that spot on purpose. She sat down across from Sheba, right next to Isaac.

"Jenna do you want me to get you something to eat?" Mia asked politely.

"Oh, duh!" Jenna slapped her forehead. "No I can get it on my own."

"No, no, you're not feeling very well, let me fetch it for you," She smiled at Jenna, which Jenna was sure was really aimed for Isaac. She stood up and walked away.

"So have the seas calmed down?" Jenna asked Isaac. Once again her stomach twisted into a knot.

"Yeah, Piers said we'll be able to reach Prox, rain or shine tomarrow," Isaac said. "But the decks are still slippery, so be careful if your going out there."

"Are you going to be stargazing again tonight?" Sheba asked. Jenna had been doing that a lot lately. She had told Sheba that it took her mind off of all of her problems.

"Yeah, probably," Jenna said.

"That sounds like fun, would you mind if I joined you?" Isaac asked. Jenna was surprised that he would want to come, but she was also delighted.

"Of course! I would love it!" Jenna flashed him a genuine smile. He smiled back. Gosh, how she loved his smile. It gave her jitters down her spine.

"Here you go Jenna," Mia handed her a bowl of soup. She saw Mia smile, but her eyes looked sad. That was so unlike Mia.

Later

Jenna fished around for an unused blanket. The docks were wet, and she didn't want to soak herself again that night. She usually went up to the very upper deck, and just stared at the stars. It was so peaceful up there, like all her problems could just float away.

"Isaac," Jenna knocked softly on the boys' door. (The girls all shared one cabin, Felix, Ivan, Garet, and Isaac had to share another, Piers slept in his 'captains' quarters, and Kraden slept in a broom closet.)

"Yeah Jen," Isaac opened the door slightly. Whatever was inside, he didn't want her to see.

"I'm going out now, whenever you want to join me just come to the top deck," Jenna said sweetly.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," He said. He watched her go up the stairs, and then he closed the door.

"So are you going to give it to her tonight?" Garet asked expectantly.

"I don't know," Isaac said uncertainly. Garet rolled his eyes.

"I swear, she's doing something to you," He said.

Outside

Jenna laid the blanket on the ground covering the entire top deck. Hey, it was a small area and a large blanket. She laid down, and stared up the night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds shining above her.

"FUD PUNTRI!!" She heard a faint, yet familiar call beneath her.

"FUD PUNTRI!!" She yelled back.

"DARN IT! NO NOT ME, NOT AGAIN!" Piers screamed. Jenna chuckled to herself.

"Jen?" Isaac voice came from the ladder. Jenna propped herself up with one hand, and looked over. Isaac was standing at the top.

"Hey Ize-guy," She teased.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone call me that in ten years," Isaac said pretending to look shocked.

"Well, you know what they say, old nickname's are hard to lose," Jenna said, with a laugh.

"Well excuse me, little Jenny Wenny with her cute wittle pigtails," Isaac joked laughing as well. Jenna punched him playfully.

"Yeah, well, keyword there: cute!" She said back. Isaac sat down next to her.

"Well, Sheba said you stargaze, but it doesn't seem like you're doing that now, so..." Isaac said.

"Well, if you would stop complaining maybe we will, Ize-guy," Jenna said.

"Jenny Wenny," He snapped back. She punched him again, but this time he caught her hand. He looked her in the eyes and smile; one of those smiles that made her melt.

"So Jenny Wenny, what's going on in your mind?" He teased, but his tone had lightened. Jenna pushed him on his back.

"Well, until you learn Mind Read like Ivan and Sheba, I guess you will never know."

"Hm, then I guess I'll just have to force out of you," He gave a devilish smile, and he picked her up and started to spin around. She gave a surprised yell. At first he did it slowly, but he grew faster and faster with every turn.

"Ahhh, put me down, put me down," Jenna shrieked while bursting out laughing.

"How about no," Isaac taunted. He turned around faster still.

"Isaac...If you don't stop, I throw up on you!" Jenna threatened. Isaac stopped, but they were still laughing.

"Well, thank very much, now if you would just let me down," Jenna said.

"I don't think so," Isaac said. Then he realized it would be a perfect time to give her his present. "I have something for you though."

Flashback

The shops in Tolbi were filled with everything imaginable. Most of it was souvenirs for Colosso, but there were also other stands with clothing, elaborate ornaments, and Jewelry. Isaac paid no attention to these, until something this caught his eye. It was a necklace made out of smooth red stone. The stone had been carved into a circle with a cross in the middle hanging on a leather string. Jenna's parents had given her one almost exactly like it years ago, and they told her that it carried hope. It was her favorite possession. Jenna lost it the same night her parents died, and supposedly Felix, and she liked to say that she lost her hope, when she lost the necklace.

"What are you looking at, Isaac?" Garet asked. Isaac showed him the necklace. "It kind of looks like the one Jenna used to have."

"Yeah," Isaac said quietly. "I was thinking that when we save Jenna and stop the lighting of the Lighthouses, I could give it to her. You know, so she's have hope again."

"Noble words to win your lady by, sir knight," Garet chuckled. Isaac blushed, but he purchased it anyways.

present

"Oh my gosh Isaac," Jenna gasped when she saw the necklace. "Where'd you find this?"

"Your hope really didn't run out did it?" Isaac said, not answering her question. Jenna tied the string around her neck, but she was staring at Isaac lovingly. "Your family is alive, and you are anything but hopeless."

"Oh Isaac thank you," She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Isaac, Jenna," Piers called from below, ruining the moment. "I'm locking the door tonight, and if you don't want to be left out, then you better come in now." Isaac sighed and put Jenna down. They climbed down the ladder, and into the cabins.

"That's odd," Isaac heard Jenna say under her breath. "He never locks the door at night." Isaac tried to ignore it and the angry tone of Piers voice.

"Well, Jen, shall I escort you to your room," Isaac held a hand out as they reached the stairs.

"Of course," Jenna took his hand, and he led her down in a mock formal way.

"Good night Jenny Wenny," He said as soon as he reached the girls' room door. Jenna paused for a moment, then stepped forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Ize-guy," Then she quickly retreated to her room. Isaac was stunned. Did she just kiss him on the cheek? He put a hand up to his cheek and let it sink in. He was like a zombie all the way to his room. He entered, and slammed the door behind him.

"Isaac," Felix almost bit his head off, when Isaac came in. "Can you be a little more quiet? Some of us actually did some work today, and need some rest. "

"S-so-sorry," He stuttered, and then sat on his makeshift bed.

"Hey Isaac, what's wrong," Garet asked, sliding off his "bed".

"Nothing," Isaac said.

"Come on tell!"

"Nothing!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Felix threw his "pillow" over his head.

"Yeah guys, please will you tone it down a little," Ivan begged.

"Did Jenna do anything to you," Garet asked with an you-know-what-I-mean expression on his face.

"Of course not," But he was interrupted by a groan from Felix.

"Did you kiss her?" Garet whispered in the softest voice possible, (for even Garet, it was quiet. A mouse couldn't even hear it. Unfortunately Felix could.)

Before Isaac could even respond, Felix bellowed "You did what?!"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Isaac pleaded.

"If you touched her-"

"I didn't, I swear."

"Then what did you do?" Felix wanted to know exactly what Isaac was doing to his sister.

"Even if I did something, that would be strictly between me and Jenna," but this answer only seemed to tick off Felix more.

"Aha! So something did go on, but you don't want to admit it!" Felix said.

"If I am lying then let Gaia's wrath fall upon me," Isaac yelled. Felix cast Gaia. Luckily Garet and Isaac ran out of the way before it hit them, and it left a huge hole in the ground. Isaac then cast Gaia as well, just to have Felix dodge it with the same disastrous result. Garet cast Inferno, and in all the confusion, Ivan woke up and cast Shine Plasma not knowing what the heck was going on.

Meanwhile in the Girls Room

"I wonder what the heck the boys are doing in there to make so much noise?" Jenna remarked.

"Yeah, I know," Sheba agreed.

"Well, boys will be boys," Mia said and they left it at that.

Back in the boys room

They all took one look around them and gasped, (partly for breath, and partly at the burned and holed mess they made.) Suddenly, four voices yelled out.

"PIERS!!!!" They screamed. A couple minutes later, Piers burst in wearing a bright pink bathrobe, and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"WHAT THE? WHO MADE THIS MESS?" Piers demanded.

"Well you see..."

"This is kinda awkward, but..."

"I swear, it was like this when I came in..."

"Um, actually,"

Then they all pointed their fingers at each other and yelled in unison, "He did it!"

"Well then, I guess you'll all have to fix it up," Piers said. "Or you'll sleep out on deck."

"Eh, it's probably more comfortable then this place ever was," Garet said.

"Yeah, and it's your ship," Felix pointed out. "So why should we fix it?"

"Yeah," The other guys chorused.

"And if you really think you can lock us out, then we'll just put another few holes in your ship to prove you wrong," Ivan cried out. Piers was shocked at that statement. He didn't think a guy like Ivan would say something like that.

"Fine I'll do it! Ok, but we need some wood to board the holes up," Piers said. "We'll pull up to land right now, and you guys have to cut some trees down to repair."

"Yeah, but then we'd be doing all the work for you, and you just said you would do it!" Garet exclaimed.

"FINE!!! Felix, pull up the anchor and sail us to the nearest shore," Piers ordered.

"Oh, but Piers, I've been sailing all day. Give me a break for once," Felix whined. Piers at this point looked like he was going to explode. He then stormed off, muttering something like, "why do I even bother".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Mia's Story

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own Golden Sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia's POV

I heard what Jenna was saying to Sheba the other night. Yeah, I eavesdropped, but it was only by accident. I know Jenna jealous of me for some reason, and I guess that explained it. She thought Isaac liked me better. It's funny how it all works out, because actually, I was jealous of her before I even met her. Yeah, I like Isaac a lot. He's cute, sweet, quiet, yet willing to stand up for what he believes in; all the qualities I look for in a man. But he was always talking about Jenna. He was always so worried about Jenna. Of course, it was nice of him to care about her like that, but since I liked him so much...

I knew they were betting on us the other night. And that put me in a really bad mood. It made me kind of feel like I have to compete with Jenna. I barely know her, but somehow we're like distant enemies. It made me sick to think about it that way. I saw how she looked when she came in from helping Felix. She was crying, though I could barely tell since she was soaked to the bone. Then I went down, and I heard them.

Last night, as I was lying in bed pretending to fall asleep, I thought about it all. I liked Isaac a lot, but it was obvious that he liked Jenna better. It doesn't take a genius to figure that how; you can tell by the way he looks at her and talks with her, and Jenna herself is different around Isaac. They were meant to be, I can tell now. But who am I meant to be with.

'You're still young,' I thought to myself. 'It's not like you have to find Mr. Right now.' It still didn't console me any. Then something else happened.

We went ashore, and we (Jenna,, Sheba, and me) were all wondering what was going on. We went above and out, and saw a weird sight. Piers was doing something like cutting some trees down in a pink robe and fuzzy slippers. The other boys were standing around, laughing to themselves.

"You know, I don't have to do this!" Piers yelled.

"Of course not, but then again, you'll never fix your ship that way!" Felix called back.

"Arghh!" Piers knew he was right.

"Hey, boys, what are you doing?" Sheba asked.

"Some repairs that's all," Garet said with a smirk. He came up the gang plank, and gave smile gave another smile to us. "Hey, Jenna, Isaac might want to see you." I saw Jenna blush and my stomach sank.

'Stop thinking about it' I thought. No luck. I walked away, back into the ship.

"Hey, Mia!" Garet called out. I just kept walking. I entered and ran down stairs, but Garet caught me first. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.

"Something's up with you," Garet said. "Now tell me what."

"That's not how you get a girl to talk to you," I snapped. I was feeling awful for some reason, the worse I've ever felt.

"You've never acted like that before, and keeping to yourself ain't going to make it any better," Garet said.

"It has nothing to do with you," I screamed. Even I would admit that I was acting pretty bratty, but somehow nothing seemed fair anymore.

"Oh, I see," Garet said. "I don't know why you like Isaac that much. He's really not that cute." What a blunt way to put it. Suddenly I couldn't hold it back anymore. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. I felt Garet's arms go around me, and he held me tight. It was actually pretty comforting, and it sent shivers up my spine. "I might be an idiot sometimes, but you can talk to me if you want." I looked up, and saw a warm smile on his face, unlike anything I've seen on him before.

"C-can we go somewhere a little more private?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Of course," and he led me to the deepest part of the ship I had never been before. "Now spill it."

It took me a second before I replied, "It's not fair Garet. I live in tiny village north of every where, where all the guys treat me as if I am an untouchable and my closest friend betrays me, then I finally find I guy I really like, and he gets another girl. No one will ever love me. They all think I'm too stiff, too sharp tongued, too smart..." Garet laughed at that last one. I glared at him. "And you just think it's all a joke. You really don't know how to treat a girl, Garet!"

"Sorry, but I can't believe a guy would _dis_-like you because of that, when that's just one of the things I like about you," Garet explained. I didn't realize just what he was saying.

"yeah, but then you go off betting like we have no feelings. How do you think that made me feel!" I cried out.

"If you didn't like it so much, then how come you bet as well," Garet asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't bet anything!" I exclaimed not sure what he was talking about. Garet was silent for a minute, then angrily left the room, leaving me alone.

Garet's POV

I can't believe that wrench! Why would he place a bet in Mia's name. He is going to regret that action dearly.

I ran down the gangplank. Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care. Piers was still working through his first tree. For someone who had so much muscle, he was really slow. I slammed him against the tree.

"Hey, old man!" I said. "Why don't you explain to me about Mia's bet, eh?"

"W-what do you mean!" He asked.

"I said why don't you tell me why you placed part of your bet in Mia's name," I demanded. I made a few flames lick around his feet, and then he answered.

"Betting like that is a low thing to do," Piers stumbled through his words after his pants caught on fire. "If Jenna found out..."

"Well, you know what, if you ever do something like that again, I swear over my dead body that you will live to regret it," I walked off towards the rest of the group. "I withdraw my bet." I told Ivan.

"Bet? What bet?" I heard Jenna ask.

Mia's POV

I was in there for at least ten minutes sobbing uncontrollably before I heard Garet come back in. I looked up at him, and he had this big cheesy grin on his face.

"Well, some of your problems are solved," He said.

"What do you mean," I asked, tears still rolling down.

"Mia, Mia, Mia, you'll find out one of these days," He said, and for once, Garet was actually the one to leave me dumbstruck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Pink bathrobes and fuzzy slippers that P...

Disclaimer: You really think I own Goldensun? Well, you're wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The familiar thud of landing on solid ground woke the girls from their slumber.

"What, did we reach Prox already?" Sheba murmured quietly.

"We couldn't have, unless the boys decided to make a late night sailing trip, and they wouldn't do that." Jenna said. "They're too lazy."

"Better check it out anyways," Mia said, standing up from her 'bed'. They slipped out of their cabin quietly, and tiptoed back Kraden's broom closet. Kraden was yelling something very loudly in his sleep that sounded like, "Ok, Mommy. I'll find the magical Froggy." Sheba stifled her giggles, and they continued out.

They were not prepared for what they saw. There was Piers in a pink bathrobe and fuzzy slippers trying to saw through a tree with a dull axe. The other boys were laughing hysterically.

"Hey boys, what are you doing?" Sheba asked.

"Some repairs, that's all," Garet said with a smirk. He walked up the gangplank, and gave them another smile. "Hey, Jenna, Isaac might want to see you." Jenna felt herself blush. Then, without warning, Mia walked quickly into the ship.

"Hey Mia," Garet called out, but she kept on walking. Garet just followed her.

"Better leave 'em alone," Sheba advised, and Jenna nodded. They walked down the ramp to the other boys.

"Hi, Ize-guy," Jenna said slyly.

"Well, will you look who it is, good ol' Jenny Wenny," Isaac teased. Felix's smile fell, and he rolled his eyes.

"So what did you boys do in the night to make us pull over so early," Sheba asked. "The sun's barely out."

"Well, if you have to know, we were having a psynergy contest," Ivan explained, trying to find an excuse to what did go on. (he didn't actually know for sure.) "And things were a little out of hand, and our cabin was a little messed up."

"So why is Piers doing all of it?" Jenna inquired.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Felix said.

"Not really," Jenna said. It was really funny to see Piers attempting to chop wood in his bathrobe. They all watched him do his chores, and listened to him curse in Lemurian. After ten minutes of this, Garet rushed by them, and pushed Piers up against the tree. He yelling something, but none of them could hear what. Then he coolly walked back up, and said to Ivan,

"I withdraw my bet," Then he walked up the gangplank, and into the ship.

"Bet? What bet?" Jenna asked, confused. She looked at Ivan, as if he were to explain.

"Oh, it's um...quite hot out here," Ivan said nervously. "I think I'll go inside. Care to join me Sheba?"

"Oh, yes, I will," Sheba also gave a nervous smile, and they almost ran back in. Isaac, Jenna, and Felix gave each other questioning looks.

"I'll go check out what this is all about," Felix said, and he followed the other two.

"Well, Jenny Wenny," Isaac said. "I do believe we'll have a while before we're going any where; so, what would you like to do?"

"Why don't we take a walk down the beach, Ize-guy," Jenna suggested. He took her hand in his own, and smiled. She could feel her knees go weak.

"A walk it is then," And they started out.

(meanwhile, inside)

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!" Felix exclaimed angrily.

"It was just a tiny bet worth three thousand gold pieces," Ivan cowered.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him in," Sheba said.

"Do you know what will happen if they find out about this?" Felix yelled.

"Well, I know that their feelings will be sincerely hurt, for one," Garet said behind them. They looked up surprised.

"You really think that," Felix said. "You came up with that on your own?"

"Well, not on my own, but I realized it, and I withdrew my bet," Garet said.

"Well, you did a...uh...a very noble thing," Felix said slowly at first, then spat the end out quickly.

"Soap, first cabinet left of the 364th Fud Pantri," Ivan instructed.

"Thanks," and Felix ran down like a mad man.

"So I guess, we already know who won right," Sheba said slowly. "So pretty much, the bet is over."

"No way, there is no bet, period," Garet said. "Promise, you'll get rid of this bet forever."

"Ok, ok," Ivan agreed. Garet walked outside. "Hey Sheba, bet you 1,500 gold that Isaac will kiss Jenna before we reach the top of Mars lighthouse."

"Well, I bet the other half that he'll kiss her before we even enter Mars lighthouse," Sheba said.

"Deal."

(Back outside)

Finally, Piers had fell his first tree, and he was now hacking through all of the branches. Jenna and Isaac were nowhere to be found, so Garet decided to take a lazy walk around the ship. After his first lap, he saw Mia come out. Her eyes weren't as red and puffy, and she was able to manage a small weak smile, but he could tell she was still sad. He took a step forward, and put his arms around her, and hugged her. She was surprised, but she returned the hug.

"Thanks Garet, you're really a good person to talk to," Mia said.

"Did you ever think otherwise?" Mia didn't want to admit she did, so she shook her head. She did like it when he hugged her though. It made her feel safe and secure.

"Well, Isaac and Jenna disappeared somewhere, and I think it's time to bring them in," Garet said. "Would you like to join me?" Mia smiled, and nodded. Though Garet could be somewhat of a bonehead sometimes, there was something about him that Mia started to adore.

(Somewhere on the beach, an hour later.)

Jenna and Isaac were sitting on a rock in middle of the beach, watching the surf come in and out.

"You know Isaac, It was always so tense before, but now that you're here I'm having a much better time.

"Same here," Isaac smiled at her. The wind blew by them slightly, and Isaac stared deep into her eyes. He seemed to lose himself. Jenna smiled, entranced by his handsome face. He leaned forward, until face was just an inch away, and then...

"Isaac, Jenna, there you two are, we've been looking for you everywhere," Garet came out of no where and interrupted them. Mia followed, looking very embarrassed. "Piers is almost finished, and we might be heading off soon."

"Oh, ok," Isaac said, turning beet red. He and Jenna stood up, and their hands dropped.

"Um, you guys go ahead, there is something I need to discuss with Garet," Mia said. The two left.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Garet asked with his cheesy grin on his face.

"Garet, you just don't interrupt them when they're like that..." Mia tried to explain. "It's embarrassing for them and us."

"I guess that will explain some of the blushing, but it's really no big deal, right?" Garet said. Mia wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't. She smiled.

"Well, imagine if someone interrupted you kissing your girl of choice in a private moment," Mia said, sounding very awkward.

"There is only one girl who that would be," Garet said, but he had a much more sly tone.

"And who would that be?" Asked Mia. Garet pulled her into another tight embrace.

"I think you know the answer to that one," He whispered in her ear. Then he pulled away and walked off. He still had a lot to learn about girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Piers tries to find a girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There really isn't privacy around here," Jenna commented on their way back to the ship.

"Yeah, but what else can we expect," Isaac said in a small voice. He was staring at his feet as he walked. They really didn't speak much more than that for the rest of the walk. Piers wasn't outside, but several trees were uprooted from the ground.

"Wow, Piers really has made some progress, though it looks like he finally employed the use of pysnergy," Jenna said, trying desperately to break the ice between them.

"Yeah," Isaac said quietly. Jenna decided not to push. She knew too well that he sometimes became distant, and when that happened, it was best to leave him alone. Just a few minutes after they boarded the ship again, Garet came in, followed by Mia a few seconds later. Mia had an odd, sort of dazed look on her face.

"Ok, the holes are boarded up, and just to be safe, I asked Kraden to check it out," Piers declared, coming up from the boy's room.

"And..." Felix said.

"Well..." But before Piers could answer there was a moan from downstairs.

"Help me," Came Kraden's voice.

"So all the boys get their own broom closet," Piers said, as if that answered the question.

"Shouldn't one of you go help Kraden?" Sheba asked.

"Well, we should," Piers said. Everyone looked at him. "Ok, ok, I'll do it all by myself, again." And he trudged down the stairs.

"Um, Jenna, can I talk to you outside," Mia stammered after everyone was back to doing their own business.

"Oh, sure," Jenna replied, but she grew anxious. She was afraid this was going to be about Isaac. They stepped out and walked around to the other side of the ship.

"I need your advice," Mia started. "Since you have a brother, and you and Isaac are-"

"If this is about Isaac-"

"It isn't" Mia assured. Then she added sheepishly, "It's about Garet." Jenna was shocked there for a moment, but she quickly collected herself.

"What about Garet?" She asked.

"Well, he's been dropping all these hints lately that he likes me and stuff, and well, I don't know how to respond," Mia said very quickly. The ship's door opened, but they ignored it.

"Oh," Jenna said. "Well, do you like Garet?" Mia looked down at her feet where she was tracing invisible lines in the floor. "Go on, I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, I do get these chills where ever he touches or hugs me, and you have to admit he's kind of cute," Mia said with a small giggle. Jenna didn't even want to think about thinking Garet was cute, so she nodded just her head and said, "Go on."

"Well, I just don't know what to do," Mia said. "I figured you know a little more about the male brain than I do, and you have hung around Isaac and Garet your whole life, not you mention you do have a brother."

"You try reading Felix's mind once, and then come back to me," Jenna said with a laugh. "Even Sheba has trouble doing it."

"Sheba tries to mind read his brain?" Mia asked.

"Well, once when I dared her too, besides, Sheba reads all of our minds," Jenna explained. "And I think Ivan is starting to do it too."

"Well, back to the subject, what should I do," Mia said.

"Tell him how you feel," Jenna said. "He probably hasn't picked it up yet. You know and I know Garet isn't the smartest person on board."

"Yeah," Mia said, with an idea popping in her head. "Thanks Jenna, you're a big help." Jenna just stood there. All she did was tell Mia to tell Garet how she felt.

"Um, anytime," Jenna said. They walked back around the ship. Piers and Felix were starting up the ship.

"Hey girls," Piers called out. "We're leaving now, if you want to warn Kraden to grab his baggy." Felix rolled his eyes. He knew Piers had been eavesdropping on Mia and Jenna since they came out, but he didn't care to call attention to it.

"So Piers, now that Mia is taken, who are you going to try for next," Felix asked when they girls left. He steered out into open water and north towards Prox.

"Well, there still is Sheba," Piers said thoughtfully.

"Hah, good luck," Felix said.

"Oh, come on, don't you think I have a good chance?" Piers asked. "After all, young girls do love older men." Felix snorted.

"Riiight."

"I'm doomed for life aren't I?" Piers said, hanging his head.

"Well, I'm sure when you go back to Lemuria, you'll find someone," Felix answered, cautiously looking out for any monsters.

"Sure, the closest girl to my answer is 153 years older than me!" Piers exclaimed.

"Now you know how the other girls feel around you," Felix said.

"Yeah, but they have Garet and Isaac," Piers said dejectedly.

"Well ,you can always try charming Sheba," Felix suggested.

"You're right! Sheba will love me!" Piers jumped for joy. Felix cringed at the sight.

"Monster," Felix yelled before anything else could be said. A large sea dragon jumped on board. Isaac, Garet, and Sheba rushed out, and killed it in seconds. Garet kicked the carcass overboard.

"Hey Sheba can I talk to you," Piers pulled Sheba a side for a second as they turned to go back in.

"Listen Piers, I don't go for guys a hundred years older than me," Sheba blurted out.

"How'd you know," Sheba tapped her head, and he sighed. "Oh, right. That."

"Well, don't let it get to you," She patted his back. "See ya," and she left.

"You're doomed," Felix said after she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So this one is yours?" Mia asked peering into Garet's closet, which looked like it could barely fit a Djinn, much less Garet.

"Yep," Garet said.

"You know, Garet, I think I'm very fortunate to have you," Mia said with a coy smile.

"What do you mean," Garet asked, confused.

"I think you know what I mean," Mia said. Garet suddenly realized what was going on.

"Oh, and how do you figure that?" Garet asked. It wasn't what Mia expected him to respond, but she went along with it.

"Well, you talk to me when I'm upset, you always have your own unique way of doing things," Mia said. "And you did try to save my life on Jupiter Lighthouse." Garet smiled.

"So, I guess, I'm your knight in shining armor, eh?"

"Yep."

"So, in another way of putting it, this is what you mean," Garet brought his lips down on hers in a kiss, then pulled away after a second.

"That's exactly what I mean." Mia said in a small voice, but a huge smile was stretched on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Magma Rock

Disclaimer: Me no own no Golden Sun. Sun burn me. Sun blind me, but me no own no Golden Sun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Piers yelled when he saw the sight.

"Not after all this time, it can't happen," Felix said in disbelief staring at the wonder.

"It just looks like a giant block of ice to me," Ivan said.

"Yeah, a giant block of Ice that barricades us from traveling to Prox," Piers exploded.

"Oh," Ivan replied, but he acted as if it was still nothing special.

"Come on, guys we can take care of this thing easy," Garet said. "Out of my way." He pushed himself to the rail, and summoned Meteor. There was a huge explosion, and seconds later they looked at the aftermath.

"Well, I do think I saw a tiny chip over there fall off," Jenna pointed out.

"This is useless," Felix groaned. "There has to be another way."

"Of course, there is," Sheba assured. "It's just a matter of when we can find another way."

"Well, where ever the way is, we're not going to find it here," Isaac said. "Let's turn back, and see what we find else where." They all looked around at each other, confused. Suddenly, a magical fairy appeared out of no where.

"Hey, get your lazy butts over to Magma rock, earn the Psynergy, find the Magma ball, go Loho, take the cannon, and blast your way through," She said said in one breath.

"Who are you?" Felix asked.

"I am the magical fairy, Arf," She announced.

"No, you look like _her _in a fairy costume!" Piers groaned.

"Shut up Piers," And She magically disappeared.

"Know her Piers?" Isaac asked, bewildered.

"It's a loooooooong story," Piers said. "No, actually it isn't, but I'm still not going to tell it." Sheba shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," She said. "Magma Rock is the best hint we've received so far, so lets at least check it out.

(several hours later)

"Phew, that was easy," Garet bragged as they exited Magma rock.

"Easy? We enter the place, and that thing almost bit my arm off," Piers shouted.

"That thing was a squirrel," Jenna said.

"Yeah, and it almost bit my arm off," Piers said. "It was the most hideous monster I've ever seen!"

"You've never seen a squirrel before, Piers?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," Piers said. "I figure they're some sort of rare beast." Garet snorted.

"Piersy scared of a wittle squirrelly," Garet teased. Mia giggled.

"Yeah, it didn't help that you accidentally set my hair on fire," Piers snapped.

"Come on, Piers," Mia said. "It was an accident. You can't hold it against him forever. Besides it didn't do that much damage, it just made your hair a lot...shorter." Piers held up the scorched ends of his hair as if to prove them all wrong, but no one was listening to him anymore. They were talking about Loho.

"It's starting to grow darker, so I say we stay here for the night, and then move on in the morning," Felix explained to Ivan and Isaac. Sheba was whispering something in Jenna's ear, and Garet was talking to Mia with his arm around her shoulders.

They marched back to the ship, with Piers as the caboose. In fact, Jenna started to sing funny marching songs that Garet and Isaac recognized as Felix's baby stories. This resulted in a ten minute chase by Felix who was running after Jenna with his sword while every one else watched in amusement.

"I'm going to kill you Jen," Felix yelled, but Jenna was laughing her head off. Unfortunately Jenna soon found herself at a dead end.

"Ok, you win," Jenna said, still in bursts of laughter. Felix advanced, then stopped and smiled.

"Ok, Jen, I forgive you," He said, but his smile was of pure evil. "Because I know how to turn this situation in my favor." Then he sang out, "Ooooh, there once was a little girl who- oof." Jenna tackled him, and started wrestling him, but it was all in good humor.

"A hundred coins on Jenna," Sheba whispered to Ivan.

"Deal," He replied, and they watched the fight. Mia, Garet, and Piers decided to slip back to the ship though.

"Ok, guys I think it's time to break it up," Isaac said with a laugh.

"Aw, just it was getting good," Ivan whined.

"Well, it looks like I win Felix," Jenna said, laughing. Isaac put out his hand and helped Jenna up and smiled. It was a good thing he was holding on to her or else she would collapse.

"In your dreams, Jen," Felix said smiling, pushing himself up without any effort. He pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "I was and always will be stronger than you."

"Yeah right," She looked back at Isaac. "What do you think."

He looked into her eyes, her deep brown eyes. Every time he looked at her, she seemed to grow more beautiful. "You won of course." Jenna felt herself drifting away in his presence. She gave a small grin.

"He only said that because he's your boyfriend," Felix said, breaking up the moment between them. Both Isaac and Jenna turned a deep red.

"Well, um, uh," Jenna searched for the right. "No he said that because he is a...kind and honest person." She gave Isaac's hand a squeeze. Felix though, wasn't mad or upset like he usually was when it came to the two of them. In fact, he looked kind of happy.

"Do it, do it, kiss him," Sheba muttered under her breath, hoping to win their bet right then and there. (She was too far away for anyone, But Ivan to hear her, and he had his own plans.)

"Come on, Jenna," Ivan said. "Admit it. Felix won."

"Fine, you won Felix, but that's the only credit I'm giving you," She let go of Isaac's hand, and suddenly hugged her brother.

"Thanks," She whispered in his ear.

"Pay up," Ivan said, holding his hand out to Sheba.

"I'll show you," She grumbled as she rummaged around her pockets for loose change.

(Meanwhile back at the ship.)

"Um Piers, it looks like Kraden become somehow entangled in the extra blankets," Mia said quietly.

"And I bet you want me to untangle him, right?" Piers sighed.

"Well, Garet and I have been trying, but it has been pretty unsuccessful so far," Mia said.

"Fine, I'll be down in a second."

"Thanks," And Mia ran back down. Piers stared out of the boat again. He saw the rest of the group come back. They all looked like they had a good time, except for Sheba who wore a sour expression on her face. Piers sighed again, then turned to go inside.

Everyone came up the gangplank and into the ship, except for Jenna and Isaac.

"Uh, Jenny," Isaac asked nervously. "Do you consider me your boyfriend?" Jenna was caught off guard, and she was silent for a moment, thinking carefully over the fact. Could Isaac really be considered her boyfriend?

"Well, I don't know," Jenna said slowly. "Do you consider me your girlfriend?"

"Well, um, in a way," He stumbled over his words. "I had never really thought of it before now."

"Me either." Jenna said. Isaac wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I do admit though, if I could have any girl, it would be you," Isaac said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jenna I-"

"Isaac!" Felix opened the door suddenly, and called out. "We need your help down below. Kraden is in a mess again." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess you can tell me later," Jenna said disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," He mumbled. He took her hand, then , in front of her brother, gave it a quick kiss before going down below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Rain, no sleep, and a kiss

Disclaimer: If I owned Golden Sun I would most likely live in Japan and I would most likely have better things to do with my time than write Fan Fiction. So no, I really do not own Golden Sun.

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I promised Cami of Queenscove that I would add drama to it (which I was stumped at because I did not set up this story for drama) wrote a chapter, hated it, and deleted it. I have had tons of School work, been in and out of town, family stuff, working on my other story (which will have a lot of drama in it Cami), and wow, this apology actually makes it seem like I have a life. This chapter is a little like the old one, but it does not put Piers in such a bad light (yeah, I have limits on these things) Without further ado, the much awaited chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kraden had conveniently misplaced the map; so once again, our favorite old man had made everyone on board want to throw him overboard. It did not help that a storm blew them off course and destroyed their compass so that they had no way to figure out which way was north or south. When it came to luck, these guys did not have much of it.

They all knew that they were running out of time, and they had to reach Mars Lighthouse before it was too late. They were spilt into two groups; Mia, Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan searched around the ship for the missing map and/or any extra tools that would help them out of this mess, and Felix, Piers, Isaac, and Garet took care of protecting and steering the ship in the quickly worsening weather. It was kind of like the rough seas they endured after they left Contigo, but this was much worse. They had noticed how the storms started coming more and more frequently. Every few seconds a wave would crash into the side of the ship making it rock violently. No one got much sleep, except for Kraden, who snored really loudly. Nerves were frayed, and no one was in much of a good mood.

"Hey Felix, do you see land yet?" Asked a slightly seasick Ivan.

"Not…yet," Felix said through clenched teeth as he gripped the wheel. Piers was acting as a look out from atop the ship, but he was having trouble seeing through the rain and thick fog. Isaac and Garet were trying to fend off the many creatures that jump aboard the ship looking for a safe haven from the rolling seas.

"Well, if you find it, everyone really needs some rest, so stop," Ivan told him. "We could probably find a town too and find where we are."

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" Felix snapped. Ivan quietly went back inside. The girls were waiting there, exhausted from searching every nook and cranny of the ship; of course, it was nothing compared to what everyone else was facing. "No sight of land yet."

"Oh, at this rate we'll never reach Loho, much less Mars Lighthouse!" Jenna complained. "We're doomed."

"No, we're not, we just need to find a safe place to stop and wait out the storm," Mia said. Jenna sighed, frustrated, and she stood up and walked over to a cabinet that held extra antidotes and herbs. She grabbed a bunch and was about to walk out the door when…

"What are you doing, Jenna," Sheba asked.

"They're probably in really bad condition out there, I'm just going to help them a little," She replied. "They're probably low on supplies and injured or something."

"Oh Jenna, come on," Sheba said. "They might be tired, but they're strong, and they defend themselves just fine against monsters. You need to rest in case a real emergency comes, and we really do need to go out there and help them."

"No! I am tired of just sitting and waiting while they are out there in the storm. I want to help them, so maybe there won't be an emergency," Jenna said. She flung the door opened and was immediately pelted by rain. She slowly made her way over to Felix. "Hey bro, what can I do to help you guys!" Jenna asked.

"Did you find the…map yet," Felix asked.

"No."

"Well, start by doing that!" Felix ordered.

"We've already looked everywhere," Jenna stubbornly. "You guys need more help out here."

"Fine, go check on Garet and Isaac," He said, suddenly noticing the herbs in her hands. Jenna ran to the of the ship to find Garet attacking a Sea Turtle and Isaac fainted on the floor.

"Isaac!" Jenna screamed, and she ran to his side. "Garet, what happened?"

"He was bitten pretty badly on his arm," Garet said. "He kept on fighting, but eventually he passed out."

"And you didn't do anything?" Jenna asked, fire dancing dangerously in her eyes.

"Hey! I tried calling for someone, but no one heard me, and when I tried dragging him away, more monsters attacked and I almost fell off the ship," Garet argued back. "I can't stop for a second out here, it's wild!"

"Well, I'm sorry you're so slow," She said. She turned back to Isaac, ignoring Garet's protests, and turned him over so that he was lying on his back. His eyes flickered open for a second, then closed. Jenna did not need Mia to tell her that Isaac had lost a lot of blood from his injury; it was larger and deeper than any other bite she had ever seen. She tried giving him a herb, but it was no use.  
"Garet, I'm taking Isaac back to Mia," Jenna said. "I'll send Ivan over to help you."

"Fine, just go and stop distracting me," Garet yelled, once again busy with the Sea Turtle. It was slow and hard work, dragging Isaac inside. Jenna had to be careful not to lose her balance and fall off board. Finally, she entered the inside of the ship.

"Mia, Isaac…needs help," Jenna mumbled. Mia jumped up from where she was sitting and rushed over. "His arm…"

"I see, go sit down Jenna," Mia said, inspecting the wound carefully.

"Ivan," Jenna said. "Garet needs your help out there." Ivan nodded and ran out. Jenna collapsed on the floor, realizing how glad she was to sit down, and she felt pity her brother and friends who still had to go through this nightmare. She did not reflect on it long, for she was soon fast asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jenna wake up!" Sheba started poking the napping Mars adept.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Jenna groaned, opening her eyes.

"About an hour," Sheba replied.

"Not long enough," Jenna closed her eyes again, but Sheba resumed poking. "Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" Jenna rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "By the way, how's Isaac doing?"

"Well, um, Jenna, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Sheba said solemnly, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"What?!" Jenna shot straight up. Sheba started to giggle madly.

"I knew that would get you up," She said between laughs. "Now lets go. We've found land, and apparently there's this abandoned shack there with some supplies."

"Tell me, how is Isaac?" Jenna demanded.

"You'll see, now get up!" Sheba grabbed one of Jenna's arms, and she pulled her outside. Rain was still falling, but now the ship was moored at a muddy beach. Jenna could hear Gaia Falls faintly in the distance. As Sheba led her to the shack, the roar became louder and could be distinctly heard above the rain and wind. Inside of the shack, almost everyone was gathered. Only Felix and Piers were missing to take check on a few last minute things at the ship. Garet and Ivan had found some sort of purplish substance, and after taking a few sips, they were both belting out an old nursery rhyme. Jenna approached Mia, who was watching the performance with interest.

"Hey, how's Isaac?" She asked her quietly.

"He's fine," Mia said.

"Where is he?"

"In the back room," Mia pointed to a door. "He's probably sleeping, but you can go see him if you want." Jenna thanked her, and entered the only other room in the shack. It was more like a closet, but it had a bed, which Isaac was sleeping on. On his arm was a bloody bandage. The wound was a lot worse then Jenna had anticipated, and she had thought it was bad in the first place.

Jenna knelt by the bed, and she took his hand. She waited for a half hour before Isaac started to budge a little. She stood up as he opened his eyes.

Jenna's face over Isaac was not a bad way for him to wake up. His arm hurt like heck, and his memories of what happened were scattered. _The creature twice his size taking a hold of his arm…seeing the moonlight pass through the clouds for a brief second before passing out…Mia standing over him, absorbed in a blue light… _

"Hey Ize-guy," Jenna leaning over to kiss him on the forehead; she paused for a second before giving him a small kiss on the lips. The move had been a surprising one to Isaac, but it was not unpleasant. His arm start to hurt even more, and he winced a little. "Are you ok?" Jenna asked, feeling him wince.

"Yeah, my arm is killing me though," He said. He did his best to smile, but it did not work.

"Do you need anything," She asked. "Water? Food? Really, I can get anything for you."

"No, I'm fine, just need a little more rest," He replied. Jenna gave him another kiss, and he didn't want her to go, but she said,

"Ok, well, give a holler if you need anything, I'll be in the other room," She stood up and left. Isaac closed his eyes, and fell once more into a deep slumber. This time when awoke, it was Mia who was huddled over him, and he was in a considerably worse mood seeing as she had woken him by bumping into his injured arm.

"Oops, sorry Isaac," Mia apologized. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live," He grumbled while pain shot through his body.

"Here, drink this," Mia helped him sit up, and she handed him a warm cup filled with a dark liquid. He started to drink it, but he spit it out after his first taste.

"Ew, what is that?" He asked, wiping his mouth. "It's disgusting."

"Yes, but it will help you heal faster," Mia almost had to force the vile drink down Isaac's throat before she left him. Jenna entered again.

"I'm baaaaaack," She announced herself. She was a lot more cheerful now.

"Hi," Isaac mumbled. Somehow, Jenna's presence did not brighten his mood.

"Need anything?" Jenna asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"No, can I just be left alone for a while?" Isaac said. It came out much harsher than he expected, and Jenna looked a little hurt.

"Oh, of course," She turned to leave.

"Jenna, I'm sorry," Isaac called out. "I'm-"

"Tired, I know," Jenna said with a weak smile. "Get some rest. Hopefully, by tomorrow this foul mood that has settled on us all will be gone." Little did she know that it was about to become much, much worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Not very dramatic or funny, but for all of you Drama Queens out there, this will set it up for a lot more action. Hopefully, I will be able to update again this week, but next week I am going on a weeklong school trip, so no such luck then. Bye for now! Remember! More reviews, more chance of updating.


	10. A serious talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

Oh, my gosh, people , I am sooo sorry, but my stupid computer has been down since Christmas. When I was able to go on another, the site was down. It might be short, but I still don't have my cpu yet. Hopefully this will keep you satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Garet woke up, he had a pounding headache. His mouth had a bitter taste in it, and he was feeling a little dizzy. _'What happened last night?' _He asked himself. Using the wall for support, he slowly stood up, and took in the surroundings around him. He remember stopping here, and finding that wierd concoction; everything after that was blurry. Now the men's sleeping bodies littered the floor, and none of the girls were to be seen.

"Hey, sweetie," Mia's voice whispered in his ear. Though low, it sounded as if a harpy was screeching in his eardrums.

"Ugh, not so loud," He murmured, his own voice sounding like a roaring waterfall to him. He turned to face her. Her pleasant face took away any bad feelings before...at least until she spoke again.

"Oooh, sorry," She cooed. "That drink had a funny smell to it...perhaps you shouldn't have drunken it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you sound like my brother," He grumbled. Mia giggled, but she had to muffle the sounds with her mouth, on account that everyone else was sleeping.

"Your brother, huh... I have only heard a little about your brother," She said. "Aaron, right? The only thing you've told me was that he was as annoying as heck. You have a sister too, and you say the same about her. There must be some good qualities about them; come on, share them with me."

"There isn't much to tell," He mumbled. "Kay has a really bad temper, but she's really sweet around adults of course. Aaron tries to hard to be like me and Isaac, but I guess he's a good kid." He messed around his red hair a little as he said this. "Vale's nice and all, but I wonder...how am I going to see you when we return." Mia was silent. She had never thought about before, and now, a funny feeling was settling in her stomach.

"You could always visit me, and I can go to see you," Mia said.

"I guess," Garet said. "You know, I really do like Imil. It's really freezing, but it's a pretty place."

"And the distance isn't too bad," Mia assured him. "We can probably squeeze in a visit once a month."

"But that isn't enough for me," Garet told her. "I-I have been thinking of moving up there." It took Mia a second to process this. It was a bold move, and she was flattered that Garet would want to do it, but was it too soon? It was not as if Mia could offer the same to him; the people of Imil still needed her.

"Garet...your family and friends...your whole life is in Vale," Mia said. She stared deep into his brown eyes. "Why would you want to leave that all behind?"

"Because I love you." The words were so simple, yet they had a huge impact on Mia. For the seconds following it, the words, echoed in her ears. He really meant it too. "I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you," Garet continued. "You were beautiful. Of course, looks aren't everything, but you treated everyone so kindly no matter what. Yet you also had a spark of wit in there. When I finally realized, you looked passed me to..." He didn't need to say the name; he just went on. "I felt torn, but I knew I had to fight in order to get your attention." Mia smiled.

"Garet, those have to be the deepest words, I have ever heard you say," Mia said. "I love you too. It didn't come so naturally, but it is really true. But...moving to Imil, that is a big step in the relationship. Are you sure you are ready for it?"

"Yes. Do you not want me to come to Imil?" When Mia's mouth opened to say no, she found herself speechless. Was that the case? What would she not want to see Garet everyday. "I mean, it is not as if I am proposing."

"What if the relationship went sour?" She asked him. "You'd just go sulking back to Vale. It wouldn't look good. Let's take it slowly. Return to your family, once this ordeal is all over. We'll visit once a month like I said, then we can decide what the next move is."

"Uggh, what is the deal..." Felix groaned. "Will you please just shut up! I sail all day and all I ask for is a night of sleep without interuption."

"Shhhh," Ivan kicked him. "Now they will realze I've been eavesdropping on them this whole time."

"We'll talk about it later," Mia whispered. "Get some sleep. You really need it." She kissed him again.

"Good night, Mia," He murmured. "Remember I love you, now and forever." Mia gave a sad smile.

"I will." And she left him as if he had just been rejected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was it awful? Too fluffy? Not enough comedy? Ick, but I wanted to reconcentrate on the steamshipping part of it again. I will have a computer in a week! (hopefully) Till then, adios, and Review!


	11. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun

Note: For all you windshippers out there, sorry, no love connection between Ivan and Sheba. They are just going to be friends (gasp).

For everyone who says that I'm one of the only valeshippers out there: I know it's true, but hey, I want to read something too. I love valeshippers and steamshippers but no one writes them anymore. I have read everyone out there at least once, and there aren't many good ones. I don't care how horrible you are at writing, I am just asking for more of you to compose something, no matter how cliched, fluffy, or angsty it is as long as there are more Jenna/Isaac and Mia/Garet pairings. Please...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, guess what?" An elated Piers' voice rang through the cottage. "I found the map. Some idiot hid it under my bed!" He held up the piece of paper triumphantly. It was still early morning, and the news was unwelcome to his slumbering companion's ears.

"Uggh..." Ivan stood up and stretched. "Hmm, it looks like someone attempted to figure out word jumbles on the back. By the way, the word isn't grof, it's frog."

"Ohhh...only an idiot couldn't figure that one out," Piers said with a nervous laugh.

"So Piers, how did it get under your bed?" Mia asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. "I was searching for my slippers when I found it. At first I thought it was a random piece of paper, but when I turned it over, there was a picture of Weyard."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's figure out where we are," Felix snatched the map out of Piers' hands and opened it. A little yellow dot jumped out at him from the parchment. "Well, here we are near Gaia Falls," He said, putting his finger on the yellow dot. He traced it up North-east to the area in which Loho laid. "And there is where we want to go."

"We should leave after we have something to eat," Mia said.

"It's your turn to cook, Mia," Ivan pointed out.

"I know," She said. "But I have to check up on Isaac. You can do it today, Ivan, and I'll relieve you of your turn tomarrow." The boys groaned. Ivan was no master chef when it came to food preparation. The last time it was his turn to cook, the food not only came out burned but the fowl was turned into some sort of slimey soup that smelled like cantalope.

Ivan, on the other hand, thought of himself as a wonderful cook. He always enjoyed comimg up with new recipes to give to the rest of the team. He just didn't understand why all of their faces turned green whenever he pulled something off the fire and stuffed it under their faces. At first he thought it was the rocking of the boat that made them seasick, but he reasoned with himself that the girls were always much more liable to seasickness than the tough men, and they always politely swallowed down the food. (They did unconsciously make faces, but Ivan assumed it was because they liked it so much.)

Mia walked into the small closet- er room that Isaac was in. Jenna was still sleeping, sitting on the floor next to the bed, her head resting against the mattress. Isaac, too, was sleeping. His breathing was no longer ragged, and his arm looked as if it had healed pretty well during the night.

Mia Miracle Potion works again!

Mia quietly nudged Jenna awake. After Isaac had fallen asleep, Jenna went into the room to make sure he was alright all through the night, even though Mia ensured her that he would be fine. It was obvious that Jenna had been awake most of the time because when her deep brown eyes fluttered open, Mia noticed the dark circles under them.

"How's Isaac?" Jenna asked with a yawn.

"I'm just about to check on him," Mia said. "Ivan is making breakfast out there; so, perhaps you should join everyone else out there, while I get Isaac up."

"He needs his rest," Jenna said. "Maybe you ought to let him sleep for a while."

"It's ok," Mia said, helping Jenna up from the floor. "What I gave him should have him up and walking today. The only side effects are drowsiness and crankiness, but he can rest on the ship if he needs to."

"How do we expect to anywhere today if the map is still lost?" Jenna murmured, her eyelids partially closed signifying she was still half-asleep.

"Piers found it," Mia explained. "And the weather seems to have calmed. With a little luck, we could probably reach Loho today."

"Good," Jenna half-walked, half-stumbled into the main room. Almost immediately, her eyes burned from the sudden onslaught of light. Ivan was unsuccessfully trying to light the oven, with no help from Garet who was speaking to Felix and Piers. Jenna went over and created a few sparks to get him going. She knew everyone else who despise her for the act (if Ivan couldn't light a fire, he couldn't cook), but right now, she was too tired to care.

"Wow, Jenna, you looked knocked out," Sheba commented.

"That's what I get for only getting a few hours of sleep on a wooden floor for the last few nights," She mumbled.

"How's Ize-guy doing?" Sheba teased.

"Dunno, Mia's tending to him right now."

"Did I hear my name?" Mia walked over to the two girls.

"Yeah, you know I remember a time when you two would never have a moment of peace knowing he was alone with the other," Sheba said with a dramatic sigh. "It's amazing what a few days can do to you. Oh, I remember the catfights and the screaming and the hairpulling and the..."

"Sheba!" Mia said sharply. "None of that actually happened!"

"I know," Sheba said. "But it would make great stories to tell your children, don't you think so?" Jenna rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So Mia, is Isaac doing ok?"

"I told you he would be, didn't I?" She said. "After we give some food, he should have energy to start moving."

"If he needs food, then how come Ivan is cooking?" Sheba asked, crinkling her nose. A sweet aroma reminding them of rancid meat drifted in from where Ivan was cooking. (Technically, it was not really a kitchen since it was apart of the main room).

"It should nourishing and nutritious," Mia said. "That's all he needs."

"Yeah, if he doesn't hurl first," Jenna muttered under her breath. The comment gave them a few giggles.

"Uhhh, ladies, have you seen Kraden around lately?" Felix had walked over to them with a worried look on his face.

"No, but what do we need him for?" Sheba said.

"Nothing really just... we need a resident annoying guy, and if he's gone, then who be it? Ivan? We'd need someone to fill in the chef-of-world-destruction spot. Piers could take it, but then we have to have someone take in the numero uno loser occupation."

"You'd fill that pretty well," Jenna said, smiling at her brother.

"Ha ha, but I have to be the disgruntled sailor," Felix said. "Garet's the idiot and Isaac is the classic hero. We need all of them fulfilling their positions or else this story might be...original." He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, wait... what are we then?" Jenna asked.

"The pretty, smart girls that are pretty much helpless in combat," Felix explained. When he realized the consequences of his statement, it was too late. Jenna had already jumped up, fire dancing in her eyes, and hounded after Felix. Before she could land any blows (or set any capes on fire), Ivan declared, "Breakfast is ready!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Isaac was definately not feeling the best in the world at the moment. Actually he felt fine if not a little groggy, but for some reason Mia would not let him get out of the bed yet. She said something about him needing energy. He closed his eyes, not to try to fall back asleep but rather to reflect back on the kiss Jenna had given him. He wished he could see her right now; she could always cheer him up.

A few seconds later, his wish was fulfilled as Jenna creaked the door open and entered the room, with a plate of steaming food in her hands. Isaac peeked one eye open to see her, a tiny smile growing on his face.

"Close your eyes," Jenna instructed him. "And whatever you do, don't ask what this is. Just swallow it and Mia will let you go free." Isaac did as she told him...until he tasted the food. It was extremely hot, and it burned his tongue. Then it filled his mouth with a tingling, bitter sensation. The texture was gritty, and if Isaac had opened his eyes, he was sure he would see that it was green. He was barely able to sqeeze it down his throat.

"What are you trying to do, poison me?" He asked trying to scrape any taste of it off his tongue with his teeth. Jenna handed him a glass of luke-warm water to wash out the taste, and he eagering swallowed it down.

"No...however I think Ivan has a grudge against Piers because his dish carried the faint odor of wet dog," She said with a laugh. She had seated herself on the edge of his bed. She lifted the fork to his mouth again, but he refused to eat it.

"You can't make me," He stated.

"C'mon, a few more bites, and we can convince Mia that you are 'nourished' enough." Jenna said, making the fork dance through the air as if she was try to feed a toddler.

"No! I am not eating it!" Isaac said sharply. Jenna ate a bite herself to show Isaac that it wasn't that bad, but she herself was barely able to choke it down. Isaac was not at all amused by her attempts. "Just go." He grunted. Though just a few seconds before he wanted to see Jenna desperately, now he couldn't stand the sight of her. Sighing, Jenna dumped the food on the floor and shoved it under the bed with her foot. It would no longer be her problem in a few hours.

"I would only do it for you," Jenna whispered, a finger held up to her lips. "Not a word about this to Mia." Isaac let her leave silently and listened to her proclaim the miracle of Isaac eating an entire plateful of food to the rest (a real boost of confidence). Isaac assumed it was ok for him to finally leave the bed, and in a minutes, he joined the rest of the group.

Well, almost the rest of the group. Felix and Piers were preparing the ship, and Ivan and Garet were fishing Kraden out of a tree (don't ask); so, only the girls were in the main room. They were packing up the supplies that littered the room. They glanced up to acknowledge Isaac's presence, but they were too busily working to stop to chat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had set off an hour ago (finally) and were successfully on their way to Loho. Jenna had been avoiding Isaac ever since the little inciddent that morning. It was a bad start to a relationship, Isaac knew, but he didn't care for some reason. It wasn't his fault if Jenna was too sensitive to handle him when he snapped. He waited on the top deck, the same one they had stargazed together on, and let the breeze ruffle through his hair. He closed his eyes to embrace it.

He would make up with her tomarrow...she'd just have to wait until tomarrow...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long chapter. I know it's not so funny anymore; I am writing my own fiction and my writing has changed style a little bit. Review more and chapters will follow.


	12. Winning A Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

Excuse any spelling errors; my spell check is not working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days since they arrived in Loho, and for some reason, the little Dwarves that resided there did not let them leave. The cannon was loaded on the ship but the Dwarves made up ridiculous excuses for them to stay. Such as it was against the Shovel God to go on a Thursday or that they no longer accepted gold in the inn, so they had to do dishes to pay off their debt.

In their time in Loho, however, the crew learned fascinating facts about the culture there, such as they were fond of shovels and booby traps.

"Ooow!" Piers screamed. "That hurt!" Piers had just stepped on a rigged spot while the group was trying to make another escape from the town one night. Hooked up to an elaborate web of roots, another shovel had swung down and hit him with all its shovelly goodness. (AN: I am sorry for using "shovel" so many times).

"Piers quiet," Felix hissed annoyed. It was pathetic. They could stand up to Saturos and Menardi, Karst and Agatio, legendary sea monsters and fearsome dragons, but they were scared of a few ugly men?

A light appeared in one of the house windows. "They've spotted us, RUN!" Jenna whispered as urgently as possible. They began to flee, their footsteps sounding like roars as they padded against the hard earth. They were constantly dodging swinging shovels (but if they were Garet, Felix or Piers, they were successful due to their bulky forms. Though Felix was tall rather than bulky.)

For once they escaped. The Dwarves had cubby legs they could not run very fast, but it worried the group when a few of them began to trip on the slope and roll down like balls. They discovered it quickened their pace quite a bit.

They reached the ship and only had a few moments to start off. A fell rolling bodies thudded against the side, but the unfortunate Dwarves were too disoriented to stand up and climb over the top.

"Phew, glad that's over," Jenna said with a sigh when they were safely off. She watched the little cubby spots on the coast jump up and down with anger, and she leaned back on someone she thought was her brother for support as she caught her breath. (Which was silly because Felix was steering the ship.)

"Yeah, me too," Isaac whispered in her ear as he slid his arms around her. For the last few days, he had been avoiding her. Though he had returned to his former self, he always found it hard to apologize. He knew he had been such a jerk, but he did not know how to say sorry.

Jenna was unsure of how to act. She knew he was purposely evading her, but now he seemed to want to be near her again. She just let him rock her back and forth in her arms, not wanting to enjoy it but finding it hard to suppress her emotions.

Meanwhile on the upper deck…

"I told you, they kissed in the cabin!" Sheba said to Ivan, very angry that he did not pay up.

"We have no proof of that," Ivan retorted, arms crossed. "If you look down there now, then you'll see that Jenna is not comfortable with him anymore. It will take the romantic influence of an old lighthouse to reignite the sparks between them."

"You cheater," Sheba scowled. "You know and I know that I won this bet, and if you need proof, I'll get you proof." Sheba climbed down the ladder, and called out to Jenna, asking her to meet her in their room. Jenna looked a little sorry that she had to go.

"Sorry about this Isaac," She said slowly. "Um, maybe we can stargaze again tonight, for old times sake."

"Yeah sure," He replied scratching the back of his neck. Sheba was becoming a little impatient with them. At the moment, she could not care less about mending their relationship; she had to prove that little worm Ivan wrong and win her money. Once Jenna had stepped inside, Sheba signaled to Ivan to follow. He would listen outside the door.

"What is this all about?" Jenna asked, sitting on her "bed".

"You and Isaac," Sheba explained, leaning against the wall.

"Couldn't you have waited?" Jenna said. "I mean, we were kinda-"

"You looked distressed," Sheba said with a frown. "You seemed as if you didn't know whether to be happy that he's willing to make up or angry at him for being so insensitive. Tell me, what is going on between the two of you."

"Nothing, it's just we've been a little distant lately," Jenna mumbled. "I mean after his wound and Mia's Miracle Potion, there just been this space between us."

"Well, hey I guess it was never meant to be," Sheba said, slightly sorry for her words. She knew Isaac and Jenna were destined to live their lives together until a ripe old age- or at least until Felix killed Isaac because of some sort of marital spat between the otherwise happy couple. "It's not like you ever kissed or anything."

"Well, actually…"Jenna drifted off. Sheba saw her chance.

"Was it a real one?" She asked, leaning in to hear her answer. Jenna muttered yes, looking away. Sheba jumped up. "Excuse me, my friend, I have some business to attend to. And I will get you your Isaac back." She threw open the door, but Ivan was not there.

Of course he wasn't; he had ran up onto the deck as soon as he heard the quiet mumble of an answer.

"Piers, do you think that anyone would care if I died," He asked the Mercury Adept.

"Why?" Piers asked.

"It's a matter of pride, and I might die soon because of it" Ivan said.

"Ah, pride," Piers said. "Mommy told me that it's a miracle I never had much or else I would be leading a very miserable life. I never understood what she meant by that. Anyways, there would be a few tears shed for you, depending on what you did that would damage your pride."

"How about walking out on a bet by jumping overboard?" Ivan asked.

"That's the coward's way out!" Piers bellowed. "But no one said there was anything wrong with that." His voice had quieted. Ivan grew squeamish as he heard Sheba call out his name. "I always take the coward's way out, and there is nothing wrong with me! I bet you'd like to be like me, wouldn't you Ivan?"

"Yeah sure," Ivan grumbled. He spotted Sheba's blond head approach. "Well, I got to go. And Piers, should I die by some sort of unfortinate fall at sea or a lightning slip up, I leave all my debts to you." He ran off.

"Jumping overboard, huh?" Piers said to himself. "Well, I hope Ivan knows it is terribly dangerous to go swimming with all these monsters out there."

The air grew colder the ship traveled north. Ice bergs started to appear, drifting in the ocean as the ship tried to avoid them. The frigid seas lapped against the hull.

"Here we are again," Felix said as they approached the large chunk of ice that kept them from Prox. "Fire when ready!" He called to Kraden who was put in charge of the cannon for some odd reason.

"Hm? Fire?" Kraden had fallen asleep in the few minutes since his orders were given, and his eyes grew wide. "FIRE! RUN! FIRE!" He rushed around in a few circles before collapsing of exhaustion. Felix sighed.

"Garet, you're the closest," Felix said. "Fire the cannon."

"Hey, it's Kraden's fault for skimping out on his job," Garet accused. "Why should you yell at me."

"Kraden is eighty," Mia reminded him. "Be a dear and do the job the old man is too feeble to complete." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You know, eighty really is not that old," Piers said. "I kissed my first girl at eighty."

"You have kissed a girl?" Ivan asked incredulously.

"Well, it was a girl cat but…"

"SHUT UP! WILL SOMEBODY JUST FIRE THE CANNON SO WE CAN GET ON OUR WAY!" Felix snapped.

"Fine, Felix," Jenna said, sightly annoyed by her brother's temper.. "You don't have to get so mad about it." Jenna loaded the magma ball and fired the cannon. The ice melted, leaving them a passage to Prox.

"In a few days, we'll probably be on our way home," Remarked Isaac to Jenna. She smiled.

"Home to Vale…with our parents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: This was not very funny or romantic, but it was to show the passage from Loho to Prox. Not my best. Next chapter will be the last. Please R&R.


	13. Prox

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

Note: This is the last chapter! Just a note to Zauruk. The Loho guys aren't dwarves. That was just my impression when I first saw them, short, chubby and red faced. Oh yes, and since Jenna's mom does not have a name, I gave her one (it's Elle), but her dad was not so special to be graced with one.

xxx

It was cold in Prox. Scratch that…it was FREEZING. For a mars adept such as Jenna, it was much worse due to the fact that she could not handle cold weather nearly as well. Her woolen clothes were somewhat thick, but they were made to be better suited to the blustery days in Vale rather than the winter wonderland that was Prox.

No wonder Menardi, Saturos, Agatio and Karst were all so black-hearted. If Jenna grew up here, she probably would have turned out to be mean, ugly and foul-smelling too. (Did Agatio even know what the word "bath" meant?)

The Proxians had given them coats, but Jenna's was made for someone a size or two smaller than her. She pulled it around her tighter in a vain atempt to block the strong wind out, but it was not working. The chilled air nipped at her face, stinging her cheeks and nose, and her hair was escaping from it's pony tail and swirling in the breeze. She could have gone inside of the warm inn with the others, but Jenna felt that she needed to be alone to contemplate what was going on.

They were not here. Her parents had left the safety of Prox and disapeared somewhere. After so long, after such a long journey, after making so many sacrifices, she would not see her parents after all. A tight knot grew in her stomach as she tried, and failed, to hold back tears. They poured down her face, freezing on her cheeks.

Before she knew what was going on, strong arms enclosed her frozen body. Isaac's warm cheek on her icy one filled Jenna with warmth as he whispered comforting words in her ear. After her tears lessened just a little bit, she could feel a tiny smile stretch on his face as he asked,

"Mind if we start where we left off before Sheba so rudely interupted us?" Isaac. The one man who would always be there when she needed someone to lean on. Jenna knew that without him, she would probably not be able to live on. The realization made Jenna cry even more, albeit the tears were slightly happier ones. Before, Jenna had thought of Isaac as her friend and then her boyfriend, but now Jenna was convinced that though she was still young, she had not only found her first love but the love of her life.

"Jenna, I'm sorry for being such a jerk for a few days there," Isaac finally choked out.

"Don't be," Jenna said, shaking her head. She cling to him in his warm embrace. "Isaac, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked in his soothing voice, thinking that something must be wrong.

"I-" Her voice faltered as she tried to pronouce the words. "I l-l…" There was a sharp call for their names for the glow of the sunset was growing dimmer. The next day, they would be going to Mars Lighthouse, and Jenna feared the worst. As Isaac led her back to the inn, she knew that she had to tell him tonight.

When he was about to open the door, she stopped him by placing her hand on his. She then leaned forward and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but he then wrapped his arms around her as it deepened.

"I love you," She whispered, her heart racing madly.

"I love you too," He whispered back and kissed her again.

They stood out in the snowy night for a few moments before finally entering the inn. A Proxian was playing a lute to a slow tune as a few people danced. Among those people was Garet and Mia; her head laid on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Ivan was attempting to bring Sheba to the floor as she shook her head with a deep red blush growing on her face. She finally gave in. There were a few Proxians as well. It would have been perfect, had not Piers and Kraden gotten drunk. They sang a slurred song along with the beat. Kraden was off-key, but Piers managed to hit every note perfectly in his sorprano voice.

Felix, meanwhile, was sitting at a table, hands over his ears, swearing very loudly.

"We've got children in the room," One woman scolded him, hitting him with her purse. Felix yelped and cursed even louder as he leapt from his seat.

"Geez, woman what do you have that purse," He asked, rubbing his sore neck. "A brick?"

"Two," She said in a huff and swung it round again. Felix narrowly dodged it, but as he did so, he slipped and banged his head on the table.

The song finished, and there was a polite applause while Felix shouted, "THANK THE GODS IT ENDED!" Jenna and Isaac reluctantly broke apart, but their eyes never left eachother.

Ooooooooo

When Elle woke up, there was a slight crick in her neck and her back was sore. Well actually, her entire body was aching. The prior day's activities had left everyone exhausted. What with her, her husband and Kyle fighting their beloved children and company, dying, being brought back to life and Kyle getting food posioning when the Proxians fed him some of their famous "the-moss-under-the-bridge surprise", everyone had a long night's sleep.

She sat up in the bed she shared with her husband shared and looked out the window. Jenna was standing there. Jenna, oh how she had grown. No longer was she a little girl, and Elle sincerely regretted missing seeing her grow up. She was beautiful and strong. Elle's thoughts as a dragon were few, but she remembered Jenna's amazing power she held as a Mars adept.

Jenna's back was to the window. To Elle's surprise, Kyle's son, Isaac, joined her. He had become a very handsome young man, and she could see he had stolen Jenna's heart. Elle grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her.

In a way, Elle felt as if she was losing her daughter all over again to this young man, and a tear ran down as she thought of it that way. Just when she had her back too. She looked down at her own husband. Before she knew, she was sobbing, but they were tears of joy. She had endured so much and now it was all over. She could lead a happy long life all over again with her son and daughter, and maybe even grandchildren, should Jenna and Isaac chose to tie the knot. She could finally be happy again.

Of course that was before the initial fright of the flying boat, her husband's sea sickness, Kyle's air sickness and Kraden's crush on her. The important thing was that she could be with her family…at least until someone else was kidnapped, another plot to conquer the world was attempted and Felix and Jenna had to go out again to fight against all odds to save Weyard from being taken over by evil, (hint, hint, wink, wink Camelot. GS3 perhaps?).

Elle smiled as Isaac and Jenna walked away hand in hand. Fatigue took over once again and leaned back into the rock-filled mattress. She was no Jupiter adept, and her predictions were dead wrong, but Elle knew this was the beginning of something better.

**Fin.**

xxxx

An author's farewell: It has taken me a long time to finish this story. It is my first successful and finished fic.I know this chapter was kind of fluffy and sappy and cliched. Though I am no windshipper, I put in the dancing part just for my fans who are. I promise in the future (though likely not soon) separate valeshipper and wind-shipper one-shots, the wind-shipper tying in with this story. (I thought it over and realized it would be cute). I am currently working on a vale/steam/lighthouseshipper called the Chosen One. If you ever need relief from Flame/Mudshippers, you can always count on me.

I love you all! Remember, always review!


End file.
